Having a family
by MikeMikeyaoifan
Summary: When America is bored at a world meeting and starts to annoy England and when he gets mad America does something that leads somewhere as it terns to a boaring meeting to a 'Fun' meeting. After this all happens England and America have a surprise in store.
1. Chapter 1

UsUk: Having a Family Chapter 1: A boring meeting turns fun.  
America rested his head on the surface of the world meeting table, eyes glazing. He was bored, as usual. He glanced over to his right and got a brilliant idea He would annoy England. He crept his hand over to the other and poked him. England nodded slowly as he listened to Germany talk about the current problem in the world and blinked as he felt someone poke him. He shook his head softly and ignored it. ...However, the poking only became more consistent.

With an angry sigh, he glanced at Alfred, glaring, and rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Alfred? We're in a middle of a meeting," he mouthed to him. "Nothin' much." America smiled, deciding to do something very daring and lean forward to give him a big 'smooch' on the cheek. England widened his eyes and blushed deeply, glancing at the other countries and blushing more at their reactions. He quickly stood up and grabbed America's hand, pulling him out into the hall.

"E-excuse us," he said quickly before exiting the room. "What was that for?" he scolded the American. "Even as a joke, it was completely inappropriate! Can't you focus during at least one meeting, America?" America sees the door is closed shut and kisses England on the mouth "it wasn't a joke and neither was that" he says with a big grin. England blushed more and shook his head, pushing him away gently. "America, stop this isn't funny," he said. "We're not going back in there until you manage to pull yourself together." "Then I guess were going to be out for the rest of the meeting" America says pining England to the wall. "Why did I expect that..." he sighed. "America, really? We need to go back inside." "You know England i always wanted to say one thing to you." the American said getting his head closer to the brits looking at him in the eyes. ''What..?'' he said as he blushed some more, looking up at America.

"I...I...I love you." he said blushing a little. England blinked a bit before blushing some more ''What? You what?'' he asked as blushing furiously ''Well, you know what, git?! I love you too!'' he said, and then he covered his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. America smiled and moved England's hand and kissed him and wraps his arms around the British man's waist. His eyes widened in shock, but he eventually closed them and relaxed, wrapping his arms around America's neck, kissing back. America pulls away and starts to kiss down England's neck and finds his soft spot then slightly starts to nibble on it.

He tightened the grip on America, biting his lips to stop his moans, face flushed. '' Y-you know w-we're in the bloody hall, right? E-everybody could hear or see u-us...'' he said shutting his eyes closed. "Not unless you stay quiet." he says and continues to nibble on England's neck. ''W-well, that's bloody hard, you know?!'' he said as a soft moan slipped past his lips. ''T-that's it! Come with me!'' he said as he pulled away and dragged America in an empty meeting room, closing the door behind them and going to sit on the table, pulling America close, wrapping his legs around the other's waist ''Much better here, love~''.

Americas eyes go wide for a sec and smiles then starts to kiss England roughly but with passion and grinds his hips with England's. He moaned in the kiss, pushing his hips against the other's hard and needy. He tangled his fingers in America's hair, pulling gently. America moans slightly and stops the kiss to breath and starts to work on taking of England's shirt, he gets it off and starts to kiss down his chest. He bites his lips again, trying not to moan too loud, he leant his back on the table to make it easier for America, closing his eyes. America starts to nibble and play with England's nipple while his left hand plays with the other. ''Bloody h-hell, America~'' he moved his head to the side, biting his lips harder, arching his back a bit. "Hehe you like that.". ''Y-you tease...'' he mumbled while moaning again. America kisses down lower "You sure you wanna go this far?" England groaned as he looked down at America.

''What do you think?! Yes! Y-yes! I want to go that f-far'' he said as he blushed madly. "Ok then." He says taking off his shirt and starts to kiss England again "I love you so much~" ''I..love..you..too'' he mumbled between kisses, pulling America as close as possible, deepening the kiss. America moans softly into the kiss and grinds his hips with England. ''T-take me already.'' he mumbled in the kiss, moaning louder, pressing himself more against America. "Hehe eager now aren't we" he said kissing England's neck "But alright then." America says taking England's pants and underwear off finely seeing his erection. America takes it in his hand and starts to pump it slowly. America takes his fingers and thrusts one of them into England's hole then puts the other one in and starts to stretch him. ''M-mm~'' he buried his face in America's shoulder, hands on America's back, gripping him tightly as he moaned softly, barely resisting the urge to push against America's hand. America stops and takes off his pants and boxers positioning himself. "You ready?" he asks looking into England's eyes. He looked up at America, eyes half opened '' Yes, l-love..'' he said as he panted slightly, gulping and taking in one deep breathe. "Ok" the American says thrusting into the brit and stops when he's fully in to let England adjust. He cried out, burring his face in the other's chest, eyes watery. ''M-move, I'm o-ok'' he said as he shivered a bit. America starts to thrust slowly in and out of England and gets faster making him moan into England's neck "God England...you feel so dam...good."

He mewled in pleasure, clinging to America, digging his nails in the other's back. He pushed against the other roughly, needy, matching America's moves."England...I'm getting close." America said going faster and harder and starts to pump England again. ''M-me-A-aah~!'' he moaned loudly as he released himself '' A-america'' he moaned once more, panting heavily. "England~" America said as he came into him panting and pulls out. He kissed America again, feeling warm inside. Then a thought popped in his head '' L-love..? Did you use...Protection?'' he asked, looking up at the other. "Dam it." America says under his breath looking away from England "No sorry babe." His eyes widened ''Y-you didn't?! Do you know what that bloody m-means?!'' he said quite scared "Well you're not a woman you're not going to get pregnant." America said look down at the scared brit ''Git!'' England yelled a bit. ''We are bloody nations! I can get pregnant!'' he said still scared. "I didn't know that I'm pretty much the youngest nation out of all of us you think I would know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

UsUk: Having a Family Chapter 2: how will we tell them?

(Englands POV)  
"Ok yes thank you doctor, Thank you." So i just got off the phone with my doctor he said it was positive and that im prenant. Honistly i dont know how ill tell America this.  
Where going to have a family and he did say he'll be there with me through the whoile thing.

(3rd Person POV)  
'Gosh how are the others going to react to this' England thought."Hey England im back!" America said walking into the living room. "Oh hey America, hows it goin'."  
"Fine, so umm did the doctor call you back yet?" He asked while takeing a set next to England. "Ah ya and he said it was positive." America's eyes widened slightly he got up, picked up England and spun around a couple of times.  
"Thats great where going to have a family." He said as he stoped and just held the other. "A-america i can barly breath can you lossen your grip a little?" He said trying to get out of the americans death grip.  
"Ops sorry about." America let go of England and kissed him for a few seconds. "Im just happy where going to have a family." "Ya put there are 2 things to wourry about you know." England said worried as he looked up at America.  
"Like what?" He said confused. "Well for one the other allies, and two are bosses." "Shit, ya my boss probly wont like this at all." America said scratching the back of his head. "But hey well make it through dont worry, like i said im going to stay by your side no matter what happens."  
"Thanks America." England said smiling at the American.

(A few weeks later at an Allies meeting)  
"So thats all we had to about today, so are meetings over and everyone can go home." France said geting up from his chair and streching. "Acualy guys we have one more thing i wanna talk about." England said rubing the back of his head." "Oh ok well then what is it."  
America looked at the others "Ok then ill just get this out there, Englands pregnent with my child." Every one looked at the two in confution and shoke. "Are, are you for real?" China asked looking at the them. "Yes, i went to the doctor and it terns out i was pregnant and yes its America's child hes the only one i have been with." "So~ what do you huys think about all of this?" America asked 


End file.
